Vacation
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Hio took a few week off at the clinic to go on vacation with the family. Because of Maggie's healthcare needs, Hiro had to take hime with us as a EMR (Emergency Medical Respond) Robot. They met up with her neighbor & Heather who had caner. Her Make-a-wish foundation was to go to disney world so the two families got together in this novel & joined the Hamada family.
1. Time to go

**My name us Hiro Hamada &amp; there was two things about Baymax I didn't know about since he's a healthcare companion. In the last novel there was two thing that was mentioned. One he did have a built-in O2 tank so he delivers extra oxygen to patients when they need them. However it drains his battery quickly so is important that his stands in his charging station when delivers oxygen &amp; two, his built-in heaters act like a drug. A sedative that makes patient's fall asleep fast. A simple hug make them feels sleepy so they want to go to sleep. In this novel, Were preparing to go on a family vacation **

**Scene fades in the Clinic.**

**It all started that when I was at work. I was talking to my boss in the hallway.**

_Crystal: "So have you thought about were you going to go yet"?_

_Hiro: "Were talking about it. Your that expert. I have any idea's to take two kids?"_

_Crystal: " Have you thought of Florida? Most kids like to go to Disneyland."_

_Hiro: "Well fly well be hard because Maggie may need extra oxygen for the entire fight because of her health problem's, the flight pressure is hard on her lungs &amp; thyroid plus her daily_ _autoimmune injection's from Baymax.._

_Crystal: "Oh you have a patient waiting in exam. 9._

_Hiro: "Thanks"._

**I took her chart out of the door &amp; went inside the room. After a hard day at the clinic, it was time for my vacation.**

_Crystal: "Bye hiro see you in three weeks"._

_Hiro: "Okey bye"._

**I got into my car &amp; drove home &amp; open the door.**

_Hiro: "Honey I'm home!**"**_

_Honey: Hi!"_

_Hio:"Well I'm off for three whole weeks. So any idea's were going to go on our vacation?"_

_Honey: "I forgot. I ben so busy with laundry, grocery shopping,cleaning house &amp;_

_Hiro:(Interupped) Baby, You need a break. Remember what Baymax said? To much stress is unhealthy. Just Relax &amp; lets think about our vacation. My boss give me an idea. We should go to Florida. We can take Maggie to disney world._

_Honey: "What about her health problem's"? Her ears hurt easy &amp; her lungs require oxygen from the air pressure on the plane._

_Hiro: Will take Baymax with us. He's equip. for all her health needs._

_Honey: "Allright let's do it._

**I went online &amp; purchase the tickets. We leave tomorrow morning. The next morning, we took the cab to the airport. We checked in the bags &amp; went through security. Baymax was in his own luggage. We were boarding. ****since we have kids, we were on first. I got my carry on &amp; took out oxygen tube for Maggie because her lung is fragile with means when she's up in the air, the plane pressure is hard on her lungs &amp; thyroid &amp; can't breathe. I activate Baymax &amp; he had to sit next to Maggie. I put the tube around her nose &amp; attach it to Baymax. I upgraded his battery so he can run for 48 day straight while he deliver oxygen. I use my stethoscope to listen to her lungs We were taking off in the air &amp; went 1,000 feet off the ground. The snack cart came up &amp; handed us pretzels. Then the drink cart came out.**

Flight attendant_: "May I get you something to drink?"_

_Hiro "My wife &amp; like to have some wine &amp; she'll have milk. How much is the wine?"_

Flight attendant_ " The wine is $7.00, The milk is free._

_Maggie: "I'm tired I've ben up since 2am._

**Baymax warmed up the milk with his heater &amp; gave it to her to drink &amp; she fell asleep.**

_Hiro: "Boy Baymax you sure make a good _Pharmacist.

Baymax: "I am program to maintain her healthcare needs.

**The flight attendant came back with a bottle of wine &amp; I got my credit card out to pay for it. She even came out with some crayons &amp; a coloring book for Maggie. The coloring book was about "My first Fight Experience with puzzles &amp; games &amp; stickers. The flight took 3 hours. We had an in-flight movie Annie 2014 version. The caption announced that we are landing. Baymax turned his heater off so Maggie can wake up &amp; I took her oxygen tube off because we are down on the ground &amp; no longer need extra oxygen from Baymax.. We landed at the gate.**

_Honey: "Maggie? Wake up sweetie._

_Maggie" Mom? Is Baymax done with my procedure"?_

_Honey:(Laughing) No were here"._

**We got inside the airport &amp; picked up her luggage &amp; went to the car rental place &amp; rent a care &amp; put a deposit down for the insurance &amp; ask for a map for all the hotels in Florida &amp; the disney park tickets. We had a great package deal include week long stay included all-week long park passes.**

**End of Ch.1**


	2. Check-in at the Hotel

** I reserve a room on the Yelp app. on my phone at the disney inn. I ordered the biggest sweet. It had 2 bedroom so Maggie can have her own room. We got to the Hotel &amp; got out the car, we could not ****believe who we saw Sandy &amp; Heather.**

_Honey: "Oh my gosh what are you guys doing here?"_

_Sandy: "Heather never ben to Disney world. This was her make a wish foundation."_

_Heather: "Hiro? I want to show you something. This is a pump this attached to me that delivers chemotherapy see. There is a cartridge that has the medicine inside._

_Hiro: 'That's great!. You should show it to Baymax"._

_Heather: "Were is he?"_

_Hiro: "He in his luggage. I see you got a wig."_

_Heather: "You like it? I put some pink in it"._

_Hiro: "That's pretty cool. listen I order the biggest sweet so I have a room for Bamax can use._

**Maggie tapped on Honey's shoulder.**

_Maggie: "Mommy, I think my immune system is crashing"._

_"Hiro: Listen we need to go upstairs will meet you guys downstairs"._

**We took the elevator to the 4th floor in room 4131. The biggest sweet in the hotel. We go in. Maggie went to lie down on the bed &amp; I got Baymax out but some how he was low on battery. Some how delivering all the oxygen drained his battery out so I plugged him in. I got out Maggie's emergency kit out. I got out my Doctor's instrument's &amp; exam. her &amp; gave her injection's &amp; let her rest. I inflate Baymax while he was charging to deliver oxygen to her.**

_Honey:_ _"Boy when you have a child with __autoimmune disease, __extra care is needed"__._

_Hiro: "That's why we have Baymax with us._

**After Maggie's nap, she's feeling mush better. I had Baymax check-up on her with Honey &amp; I change clothes. There was a knock at the door. Maggie answered it. It was Heather.**

_Maggie: "What are you doing here"?_

_Heather: I want to show Baymax something"._

_Honey:"Heather? How did you find our room?"_

_Heather: " Where next door to each other. Wow! look at all the space you guys have. We only have 1 big room &amp; a bathroom. You also have a T.V area. Check this out. There is an extra door that goes into our room cool huh. Oh Baymax I want to show you something. It's my chemo. pump_

_Baymax: "Does it hurt?"_

_Heather: "No not at all. It delivers medicine in me,. This is attached to my body but there was a small needle poke that puts a catheter in that attach to a long tube. I change it every week._

**Sandy walked into the room.**

_Sandy: "There you are I was looking for you"._

_Maggie: "Can we go to the park?"_

_Honey: Not today beside we can't use the family pass until __tomorrow morning at 9am. Were going out for dinner? I know a nice family restaurant we can go. It's called "Eat 'n'Play". It have video games,Laser tag,golf course sound fun huh._

_Baymax: " I don't think Maggie should go because her __autoimmune disease, there could be germs._

_Hiro: "It's okay Baymax. She had her treatment but will let you know if anything happens to her."_

_Honey: "How will he know?"_

_Hiro:" I implanted an iCloud microchip in him the sync in with the medical alert __bracelet that she's wearing that is bluetooth. All I got to do is to turn on her bracelet with this key &amp; turn on the bluetooth on Baymax. Alright every on in the car...Maggie?_

**Maggie went up to Baymax &amp; give him a big hug.**

_Maggie: "I'm Satisfied with my care"._

_Hiro: "She sure knows how to deactivate him"._

_Honey: "Will the bluetooth stay on"?_

_Hiro: "Yes it will. I program it to stay on even he's __ deactivated._

_Honey: "Were's Tadashi"?_

_Hiro: "He with my Aunt Cass back at home._

**End of Ch.2**


	3. Family & Friends Time Together

**When we arrived at the restaurant, We couldn't believe what we saw. over 50 video games, skeeball, A skating rink, Bumper cars. We had to check-in &amp; got our hands stamped. We decided to eat ****first before we play. We got a table.**

Hiro: "Okey what is everyone having?"

Maggie &amp; Heather: PIZZA!

Honey: "Well I guess we didn't have to asks these two. I'll just have a salad."

Sandy: "I'll have the same".

Hiro "Okey you two they have Cheese, Sausage, Pepperoni &amp; Veggie pizza.

Maggie &amp; Heather: "PEPPERONI"!

Hiro: "What's everyone is having to drink"?

Honey: "Just get a pitcher of coke for these two &amp; for Sandy &amp; I Lemonade.

**I went up to the counter to order the food. I grab our number to put on the table. We were watching the show with puppet robots on stage. The waiter brought our food &amp; we aso got 30 tokens for the games. The kids grabbed some pizza &amp; I poured their drinks. Sandy,Honey &amp; I had a salad with lemonade. The puppets were dancing &amp; singing. The gorilla was playing the organ. We adults were talking at the table. We saw another table that was having a birthday party. After dinner, It was time to play. The kids head toward the arcade. Honey, Sandy &amp; I want to play Mimi golf. After a long night, We went back to the car. We went back to our room &amp; went to bed. The next morning, we had breakfast together at the hotel then went to the were waiting in line when that park open the gates.**

_Sandy: "So are you kids excited?"_

_Heather: Totally were going on all the rides."_

**We use our passes to get into the gate. Mickey Mouse came up to us &amp; give a kids a hug. We brought all day wristbands.**

_Honey: "So were you kids want to start out first?"_

_Maggie: "Look over there what's that?"_

**We walk toward the genie lamp from Aladdin. The genie allowed us to rub the magic lamp. When Maggie rubbed the lamp, smoke came out in the genie popped out. I couldn't believe my eyes. Whoever wakes up the genies becomes princess for the day.**

Hiro "Maggie? Are daughter?"

Honey: "Why yes. isn't that great."

Hiro: " Yes" I guess."

**He gave her a crown a wear &amp; everyone clapped at her. She even has a VIP Pass in the castle at the gate &amp; got to have a tea party with Alice, Rabbit &amp; the seven dwarfs plus Micky,Minnie &amp; goofy. They also let us in &amp; her friend &amp; her Mom. All the sudden, her bracelet was blinking.I quickly got out her injector to inject her for her immune system.**

_Honey: "Didn't it alerted Baymax"?_

Hiro: If the bracelet glows blue, It's not series but of it's red, It alert's Baymax's attention &amp; we have to rushed her to the hotel right away for medical care from Baymax.

**After the tea party, we went back outside &amp; went on the rides. After a long day, we went back to the hotel. Honey looked at her bracelet. It was glowing red &amp; was using the bluetooth single went to Baymax's station &amp; he inflated was having trouble breathing. I quickly turn baymax into medic. mode to deliver oxygen to her. I got her emergency medical kit out &amp; got her syringes out &amp; inject her medicine in. I listen to her lungs with my stethoscope &amp; took her blood-pressure. Going on a vacation can be pretty tough when you have a medically fragile kid but I feel mush better when I have a nurse bot ****with me thanks to my brother.**

Hiro: "She stabled. She need to rest. Baymax you were a big help. We need to keep her oxygenated for the night.

**I kept an eye on her for the night. The next morning, Baymax checked her vital's &amp; she was okey.**

**End Of Ch. 3. **


	4. Waterpark

**The next day, We had breakfast at the hotel. It was sunny &amp; 85 ****degrees so we decided to take the kids to the water park. Baymax remained us to put on sunscreen on. He was telling us that sunburns is hazard to our health &amp; harmful to the skin &amp; may cause ****blisters if not treated.**

_Honey: "Why did Baymax is telling us stuff we know?"_

_Hiro: "He's a healthcare companion Honey. He's program to say that. He's just looking after our health. Kids are you ready?"_

_Maggie &amp; Heather:"Yes we are?"_

_Honey: "Well were not. Go have Baymax put sunscreen on you two while we got ready."_

_Maggie: "How will he know what type we need?"_

_Hiro: He'll scan each of you &amp; see what sunblock you need on your skin."_

**The kids went into the other room were Baymax is plugged in. Maggie pinched Heather to make her say "OUCH". He inflate from his charger.**

_Baymax: " Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. How can I help you girls?"_

_Heather: "We need you to put sunblock on us but we don't know what type we need."_

_Baymax: "Stand close together. I can scan both of you at the same time. Hold still...Scan __complete. Heather you need SPF-10 &amp; Maggie you need SPF-20. I mey need rubber gloves."_

_Maggie: "I'll go fetch them."_

**Maggie went in our room.**

_Maggie: "Dad? Baymax needs rubber gloves."_

Hiro: "Go look in your medical kit. There is a box of Exam. Gloves.

**Maggie got the gloves &amp; put them on Baymax's hands &amp; Baymax started to put sunscreen on us. After he put sunscreen on us, Heather said "Were satisfied with our care" &amp; he went back into his charger. We went into the car &amp; drove to the waterpark. We went in the gate &amp; saw waterslides, A big wave pool, log ride &amp; more.**

**Hiro: Where you kids going to first"?**

**Heather &amp; Maggie: "The waterslides."**

**Honey "OK meet here after your done."**

**The kids went to the waterslides. They were standing in line to wait. The sun was beating on them. Maggie got sweaty. Heather looked at her.**

_Heather: "Maggie? Are you feeling alright?"_

_Maggie: "Fine it's just hot out here._

**It was their turn to go down. They landed into a pool at the bottom. They went 20 times until they got hungry. We were talking at the deck area.**

_Sandy: So Heather is going to cancer camp this summer after School gets out._

**The kids ran to the deck. Honey looked at Maggie's braclet. is was blinking.**

_Heather: "Dad, were hungry."_

_Honey:Uhh Hiro?"_

_Hiro What is it?"_

_Honey: "Look"._

_Hiro: "It's only blinking blue once. it's nothing."_

**We went to the Hot Dog stand &amp; got Hot Dogs, Chips &amp; a soda. he sun was shining harder. Maggie's skin was getting red The bluetooth bracelet blinking was blue was turning red &amp; it was alerting Baymax through iCloud. I looked at Maggie.**

_Hiro: "Maggie? Did Baymax put sunblock on you"?_

_Maggie: "Yes."_

**I looked at honey.**

_Hiro: "Her autoimmune disease must had a reversing effect on the sunblock. We have to leave._

**On the way home The ****bluetooth bracelet was blinking red more &amp; Maggie was feeling Hot.**

_Heather: Hiro Hurry._

**We rushed to the Hotel area &amp; I carried Maggie up to the room. I lie her down on the bed &amp; took her clothes off. Baymax went up to his patient &amp; started to scan her.**

_Baymax: Her body temperature is 103.9._

**I got her medical kit out &amp; had Baymax deliver oxygen on her. I drew to cold bath &amp; carried her to the tub &amp; put her in a cold bath.**

_Hiro: Honey, Go get some ice out from the ice machine in the hallway hurry she's burning up._

**Meanwhile, I took her blood-pressure, inject some medicine in her. Honey came in with the ice &amp; I poured it in the water. Baymax scanned her. Her ****temperature was dropping. I had to get her out of the tub &amp; dried her off &amp; put her gown on. I got my stethoscope &amp; listen to her lungs. She was weak &amp; tired so I let her rest in bed with the air on. I went to the other room &amp; left Baymax in charge to watch her.**

_Sandy: "Heather, I'm sorry the we had a leave the water park"._

_Heather: "That's ok._

**I walked in the door.**

_Honey: "How's she doing"?_

_Hiro: "Baymax is watching her. If she doesn't approved, Well have to take her to the Hospital here."_

**Baymax came out with his head down.**

_Hiro: Baymax what's wrong?"_

_Baymax: I'm afraind I have some bad news for Honey."_

_Honey: What is it Baymax?"_

_Baymax: It's...It's...Maggie. I'm...afraid...she's..._

**Honey whipped up some tears. I went in the room with my stethoscope &amp; listen. I took them off slowly &amp; I too whipped up some tears.. **

_Hiro: "Baymax is right. Honey I am so sorry but Heather is gone. she did had a disease that's fatal to children. Some how her body got to hot, it was frying her brain._

_Honey :"You did put her in ice cold water"._

_Hiro: "It didn't work. When I put her in, it was melting the ice quickly &amp; warming up the water. _

_Honey: "But Baymax did say her __temperature was dropping"._

_Hiro: "I know but somehow she had a heat stroke &amp; made her temperature rise again. I tried to cool her off but her disease made it worse._

**All the sudden, She took a breath. I listen with my stethoscope &amp; it was a medical miracle. For some reason the medicine I injected kicked in. She opened her eye's. Honey was smiling.**

_Maggie: "Mommy? Am I in heaven"._

**Honey hugged her. The next day, We were on the flight home. I went to Aunt Cas. to picked up ****Tadashi****Tadashi**** &amp; went home.**

**Scene**** fades out.**

**Well there you had it. Are vacation was cut short because I had a medical crises on my hands. We went back to wok. School was out for the summer &amp; Heather went to a cancer camp &amp; she asks Maggie to join because from our last novel, she was a gift of life. We were celebrating July 4th &amp; we had a block party &amp; invited all the neighbors. We watched the fireworks from our house. They were coming from the San Fransokyo park. Heather had her 6th birthday &amp; was still free from cancer. School was back in session after Labor day. Heather started 6th grade, Maggie started 5th grade &amp; ****Tadashi started kindergarten. Eduction is different S****an**** Fransokyo then United State but odd. for some reason, they want kids &amp; teens have a full Education while the brain is still growing until Age 21 or 22.**

_Honey: "Hiro a little help at the grill."_

_Hiro:" Coming ."_

_Hiro: "Bye for now"._

**The End.**


End file.
